


Unimaginable

by queen__hell16 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Goddess, Kings & Queens, Multi, Mystical Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queen__hell16
Summary: The girl who was kept hidden from the worldDiana Evergreen a pure-blooded witch born into the wealthiest families in the wizarding world who happened to be friends with the Malfoys.The Malfoys like the students at the academy of unseen arts knew that they weren't allowed to speak of the young evergreen's existence.But that all changes that nightWhen the girl soon decides she wants to follow in her father's footsteps and go to Hogwarts for her fourth year.DisclaimerI only own my character and whatever plot lines I create. All the rest of the characters are owned by jk Rowling. Instead of being back in the day, I'm making it as if it was in modern time and might change the characters on what I think they would be like in days time.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Black Reader, Fred Weasley/Black Reader, George Weasley/Black Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome

Evergreen Manor was one of the most beautiful Mansions in the wizarding world. Like many others, the Evergreens had elf servants. Diana was against having elves work for free so often she would sneak money to her petite friends. It was better for her to have elves that she knew were getting taken care of properly. They weren't allowed to hit the elves like people in other homes. Diana refused to let them get hit, In her mind it was abuse and she wouldn't tolerate it. She had even given them names Angel, Zappy, Irene, and Blinky.

The raven headed girl sat in her bed, legs crossed and with her hair in a messy bun. Her hand moved furiously over a piece of paper in the darkness wrapped around her like a blanket. She taught herself how to read and write in the dark so she didn't get caught practicing or reading after lights out. She came to the end of her paper; She glanced over at angel a few feet away from her bed in a much smaller bed than hers. She was peacefully asleep in the handmade nightgown that Diana had made for her after her parents refused to buy her new clothes.

Diana smiled at Angel kissing her on the head one last time. She placed the letter on their desk before she grabbed her bag and jumped out of the window. She quietly shut the window and walked away from her home.

The raven headed girl had been planning to leave for months and Tonight was the night. Her parents would be furious but she had to do this. It's the only thing that would make her feel closer to her Father.

"Vodi me u Hogwarts.", she whispers. A portal opened in front of her and she smiled but just as the portal appeared it disappeared. Diana frowns and looks down at her feet where the portal was now at, "Oh no", she says before falling through the portal. Diana and her things flew around in circles as they fell through the enchanting portal.

This wasn't the first time her portal had made her free fall. She had improved at conjuring portals, she could now confidently control where her portals led to but not where they had been placed. She screamed as the portal was coming to its end.

The portal opens up and drops the girl onto the floor of Hogwarts with her things. Everyone came to an abrupt stop in shock and surprise at the girl who had just fallen through the ceiling.

Diana groaned in pain after her hard impact with the floor. She just wanted to lay there for a couple of seconds. The cold floor felt good on her back and she was tired from all the energy she exerted on the portal.

The teachers came running out of their classrooms, wands drawn. They all stood over Diana's body. Ready to attack if she made any sudden movements. Diana groans standing up from her hard encounter with the floor. She looks up at the teachers and instantly throws her hands up in surrender.

While the real Diana peeps her head around the corner careful not to get caught. Her clone stood in the middle of the crowd as she watched from around the corner.

"Hello". Her clone says. She didn't seem to care that they had wands pointed at her but more about that she finally made it to Hogwarts.

"How did you get here?". One of the teachers asked. She was a woman with a head full of gray hair topped with a black hat. 'She's probably in her 60's", Diana thought.

"Obliviously I came through the ceiling.", she replied sarcastically. The teachers stare at her with a blank expression. "I used a portal," she says truthfully.

"Where did you come from?" A man with long sleek black hair and a black robe asks her.

"The Evergreen's household, Sir"

The students begin to mumble and chatter with one another as they all stare at her clone. They had different colored robes and ties nothing like Diana had seen before. At her other school, they wore the same colored clothes, and sometimes they wore different colors but the students mostly wore black.

"Quiet." His voice boomed throughout the halls. Everyone moved out of his way as he walked towards the girl. "Miss Evergreen nice to see you that you finally joined us, please follow me". Her clone grabs her bag and follows him into his office.

While the real Diana quickly ran out of the school, blood rushing. Her stupid plan had worked and now she was free to do anything. She threw her hands up as she continued running. Her adrenaline was rushing so fast that she hadn't noticed that she was going to run into a girl.

Two collided into each other causing Hermione's book to fly onto the floor and Hermione to land on top of Diana.

" You could've- ". She stops mid-sentence. Her eyes meeting Diana's, Hermione starts to blush causing Diana to smile at her. "Sorry I wasn't really paying attention".

"No umm, I was running into-''. She stutters.

Diana laughs causing her to blush more, "This was totally my fault, I'm Diana".

"Hermione".

"Well, Hermione do you mind getting up? Even though I would like to stay here in this position all day. I have somewhere to be".

"Yeah, umm of course". She says getting up and extending her hand out to Diana. Diana grabs her book before grabbing her hand and getting back on her feet. She hands Hermione the book before walking off. Diana looks at her watch, she only has a minute to get back before her clone disappears.

"Non multo tempore horologium reponere in me ipso mea". She chants

⎯

"You know about me?". She asks, taking a seat in one of his chairs in front of his desk. She looked around the room then at her watch. She had made it just in time. Of course, he knew about her. Everyone heard of the Evergreen's daughter but no one had seen her except for the Malfoys and the students at The Academy of unseen arts.

"Yes, your father is a very good friend and student of mine". He answers.

Diana furrows her eyebrows "My father is alive?". There was a pint of hope in the girl's voice. She had come to the conclusion that her father had died when she was twelve. It was better to think he was dead than to spend her life looking for someone who left her.

Her parents had told her that one day they woke up and her father was gone but when she asked about her mother. They would just ignore her. Of course, Diana thought it was weird but she thought maybe talking about her brought up too many memories.

"Oh, I wouldn't know we haven't spoken in years".

"Oh". She said defeated.

You could tell she was sad. She at least wanted to know that one of her parents was still alive. She smiles sadly.

"How did you get a portal to drop in Hogwarts?". He asks curiously. He knew there was no way her father had taught her. No one had heard or seen him in years. Not many people could get a portal to get to the barrier but she did and dropped right into the school.

"I have a spellbook that has been with me since birth, I'm self-taught. I think it's my father's, Only someone like him would have such powerful spells.

"Impressive. When did you start?"

"Seven".

"You started at seven, most Hogwarts students start at eleven. And you have a wand?"

"Yes".

He was kinder than she thought he would be. She thought they would torture her or maybe lock her up in a tower. Considering the way her grandparents spoke about the people of Hogwarts she immediately came to the conclusion that they were cruel wicked people.

"You just trust everything I'm saying, why?", She asks, "Shouldn't there be like a test or something?".

"That chair you're sitting in has a truth spell on it".

"Good move". She says rubbing her finger on the leather chair. She would never think of placing a spell on a chair.

He picks up the sorting hat, "Put this on and you'll be sorted in your house".

Diana grabs the hat and puts it on her head, "Slytherin"

Diana smiled proudly as tears began to swell in her eyes. Her family was full of Sytherlins including her father.

"I will have a student show you around the school tomorrow but for now I would like you to get settled in your room," Dumbledore says, placing his hand on her arm.

She stands up and grabs her bag, "Could I possibly take my father's old room?".

"Of course he wanted you to have it" He hands her a letter and opens the door to his office, "Down those stairs at the very end of the hall you will find his room."

Diana takes the letter and begins the search for her father's room. She takes the stairs and walks to the very end of the hallway only to find blank brick walls. "I'm the best wizard in history!", she shouts. If there was going to be a password that would be the one, right?

"Well, that didn't work." The brick didn't budge. "Ugh." She groans sliding down the wall.

*Click*

Diana jumped up but there was still nothing. The walls hadn't moved but she was sure that she had heard something. She grabs her bag and throws it at the wall.

*Click*

She tilts her head in confusion as she walks closer towards the wall. She grabs her bag and pushes the wall causing the wall to quickly flip and her to fall on the other side of the blank wall. "AAH!", she screams as she gets dangerously close to the floor. She closes her eyes in fear of what was to come but the impact never came. She opens her eyes and notices she's floating mid-air.

This was the one thing she couldn't control. She had never heard of any other witches floating without using magic but here she was floating. Diana sighs getting back on her two feet.

"Your Mother was the same way"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Mother was the same way".

‒  
"You know my mother?" I asked, facing the painting. Hogwarts was known for it's talking paintings. 

I stood in the center of the room. It held nothing but a mere painting that sat on the wall.

I hear a chuckle, "No, he doesn't but I do" I jump and turn to the voice that came from behind me. "Bloody hell! You can't just sneak up on a person like that", I say startled and holding a hand over my heart.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've been in the presence of the living, miss", He explains.

It was sad that the souls of people who died at Hogwarts stayed 'here. They should be let free and not have to stay at the place they died at.

"Your father used to talk about your mother for hours. He mentioned her floating around randomly a few times"

He took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a woman who had shoulder-length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and glowing light brown skin like mine. She wore a white shirt with a black button-up shirt over it. She was beautiful.

I rarely showed emotions other than happiness around people but I couldn't hold this in. I could feel my sadness overwhelming my body as I began to cry. The guy looks at me and pulls me into a hug. I began to cry more now that his arms were around me. I had never seen a picture of my mother, only my father. This was the first time I had seen what she looked like. I turned the picture over, it read 'Nerula Jinn' With a heart under it. "Thank you-" I pause realizing I didn't know his name.

"Finn"

There was a click sound inside my head as I realized who this was.

"You're Finn Gallaghin aren't you??" I ask wiping my tears off my cheeks and pulling away from him.

"Yes, I am indeed him"

"You were my father's best friend"

I had seen many pictures of my father and every single one of them was a boy, Finn Gallaghin. Sadly he didn't make it past his 6th year.

I took out the picture I had in my pocket of him and my father in their 4th year and handed it to him, "I think you should have it". I always kept a picture of my father on me, that just happened to be my favorite one.

"Yes, indeed I was. We had some good times together, your father and I. It's good to see you follow in his footsteps" He says with a bittersweet smile.

"Thank you. So you know his password?"

He smiles and nods," It's actually quite simple. Your mom's name and birthdate".

' Of course '

"Nerula jinn, April 18"

A door appeared on the right side of the room and swung open. On the left side were stairs that lead up somewhere and under them was a telly box. The room I was in now held two chairs with a small table between the two, another table in between sofas, two chandeliers, a few plants around the room, a window, and two sofas with a TV in front of it."Awesome " I whisper.

"See you around Diana". He says.

I turned to face him, "Wait how do-" He was already gone.

A knock on the door makes me jump.

"Jesus I really need to stop doing that to myself"

I opened the door and was immediately pushed against the wall with a hand on my throat. "You come to visit, and you don't even come to see me first?" He asks with a smirk on his face, his hand still on my throat. I looked up at him, his eyes staring into mine. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I should be used to him doing this but I wasn't, every time would be worse than the last. "Unless you're not coming to visit" He whispers in my ear.

I get fluttered; My face begins warming up. My cheeks were probably hot pink by now. "I-I don't-t do that", I stutter moving his hand.

He laughs, "It's okay darling I like it when you blush"

I punch him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Shut up"

"What are you doing here?" Draco asks falling back onto one of the sofas.

"Well, I decided that I wanted to continue my learning here at Hogwarts"

Draco sits up with a confuzzled look on his face, "You want to go to school here?"

I nod, "Yeah, I mean my father went to Hogwarts and I think it will bring me closer to him "

He raises his eyebrow, "And your parents know about this?" I look at him with an innocent smile. 

"You left without telling them didn't you"

"Come on Draco you know my parents are unreasonable"

I take a seat in front of him, "Telling them I want to go to Hogwarts for the rest of my school years is like passing an exam you didn't study for," I throw myself back onto the sofa, "Impossible"

He laughs, "Stop being so dramatic Evergreen your secret is safe with me"

I smiled at the white-haired boy turning over to face him. "So aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" I ask expectedly.

He looks at me with a blank look on his face, "And why would I do that?"

I scoff getting up from the sofa.

"Come on let's go", I say, opening the door making him follow me out of the room. I shut the door and place my hand on it, "Cincinno"

The door disappeared and in its place was the wall that I was met with before. "Is one of your friends a ginger?" I ask thinking about the ginger-headed girl I met earlier, Hermione. He scoffed and kept walking ignoring my question completely.

' Rude '

As I followed him downstairs, I realized I hadn't seen Draco in about 10 months. Though Draco seemed the same certain things about him had changed. Like the way he styled his hair, he use to slick it back but now it was parted on the left, he now wore his ring on his right hand before it was on the left like mine. I grab his hand as I notice that I was falling behind, our rings smacking together as I did. He looked down at me before gripping my hand, "I missed you" I blurted out. I closed my eyes, silently cursing myself. He glanced at me once more with a smile on his face before continuing to look forward as we walked. "You could have come to visit"

' He was right I could've if only it was that simple '

"I wish" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't write or come to visit after I left. I was just scared that you would hate"

He stopped walking and turned to me, "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?"

"I tried but every time I was going to you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that by telling you I was leaving so I didn't" I explained. I hated myself for leaving without telling him but I just couldn't bring myself to do that to him, to see him cry because I was leaving him. So I thought it would be better if I just left and didn't tell him. I regretted my decision for months.

"It's okay evergreen"

I smile pulling his hand that I was still holding, "Come on, we have people to meet"

Draco leads us outside to a group of people who were sitting on a picnic table bench under a tree. They were all laughing and joking around with each other but immediately stopped when they saw us. "Draco"He smiled, "Who's the girl?" He asks looking at me up and down.

"I'm Diana"

"You're the new girl everyone's talking about that fell through the ceiling"

I nod smiling, "Yeah that's me"

"I'm Blaise, that's Crabble, Goyle, and Pansy" The two boys waved and I waved back but the girl just glared at me.

' Well this is going to be great ' I thought 

"You two a thing?" He asks, gesturing to our hands.  
I shook my head no.

"No evergreen is just a friend, Blaise." Draco let go of my hand, placing his hands in his pocket. There was a ping feeling in my chest but I ignored it

"Evergreen?". He questions, He smiles looking at Draco, "So this is the girl you're always talking about?".

I smile cheeky, "You talk about me?".

"Shut up".


End file.
